


Breathe a little deeper, should you need to come undone

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom!Ben, Hand Jobs, M/M, Make Outs, Rutting, ace!Alex, because its TRUE, because of course i would write choking and make it soft, check ins are sexy, gonna keep using this until ao3 recognizes it, let alex rest 2k5ever, to be honest this is still all rather soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Sometimes Alex needs a little extra help to relax and let go, Ben is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just spent a little too much time paying attention to Ben's hands lately, this just kind of happened.
> 
> This is part of the ace!Alex universe that had been started recently, and though its not gone into in this fic, there were just... so many conversations before this happened.
> 
> title is from a Tame Impala song

Alex felt his body instantly relax as soon as Ben’s strong, elegant hand wrapped around his neck. He wondered if it was odd that he didn’t feel afraid for a moment, not even when his lungs started to burn. He trusted Ben wholly, and completely, and that left no room for fear. Ben’s constant gentle praise, and encouragement only added to the feeling: _safe_ : cared for, in a way he couldn’t easily put into words. 

They stayed like that for a short amount of time, Ben’s praise and gentle touches with his free hand so easily working him up. When Ben ran his hand down Alex’s chest and stomach with a little more intent, Alex felt his body reacting on instinct, arching up into his touch. Ben added more pressure and Alex felt his airflow get cut off, but not before a choked off moan escaped him. It felt so good to just _let go_ for once. To quite literally, leave himself - _his life_ \- in Ben's hands.

"Christ, Alex, you're so fucking gorgeous like this." Ben's long fingers twitched around his neck ever so slightly, as he leaned in close to whisper against Alex’s ear, "laid out just for _me_." Ben wrapped his hand around Alex's cock, causing his hips to buck. "Are you going to come for me, love? I know you can." Ben stroked his cock, and pressed down on his neck one last time before releasing him. A ragged gasp escaped Alex as he came over his stomach, Ben stroking him through it, praise still dripping from his lips.

Ben waited until Alex fully got his breath back before, checking in, "How're you doing love?" 

It took awhile for Alex to come back to himself, blinking a few times, still feeling a bit hazy, but not in a bad way, just... floating, all pressures and concerns washed free with the session, "Good, Ben, I feel... _good_." Alex could hear how rough his voice was. It was a good thing he didn't have to do any recording for the next day or two. 

Ben smiled, obviously happy with his answer, and ran his hand through Alex's hair before resting on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, "I’m glad, you’re so good for me. Perfect." He leaned over for a damp cloth he had prepared beforehand, and started to clean Alex up. Which was when Alex noticed where he was cleaning; there was no way he could have reached there, angle was all wrong. Just as he looked up to Ben to ask, Ben's smile turned a bit sheepish, "I - uh... I couldn't wait, and may have finished while you were getting your breath back."

Alex smiled a bit dreamily, still riding the strong rush of endorphins and adrenaline from everything, "Good. I like being marked by you." A laugh escaped Ben and he stopped what he was doing to lean down, and kiss Alex thoroughly, gently resting his hand over the base of his throat. After the kiss, he stayed near, lips just brushing his own, "I'm glad, because you're _all mine_."

After Ben finished cleaning them up, he had Alex drink plenty of water, and have a small snack, before pulling him close so Alex could curl around him. Alex quickly felt his eyes closing, still feeling utterly relaxed and calm. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he could drift asleep without his mind jumping from one thing to the next. He felt a gentle kiss in his hair before Ben whispered softly, “Sleep love, I’m here.” 

With one last sigh of contentment, Alex did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben decides to have a little more with marking Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to give a little insight to Ben's POV. Thank you to my friend who has listened to me yeet words at them about this for the past week or so.

Ben lay next to Alex, watching him sleep. He honestly couldn’t believe he still was; Ben both falling asleep after, and waking before him was like a miracle he never expected to happen. Ben was extremely pleased with him if he was being honest. Yesterday’s session was an intense one, but something Alex had obviously needed. 

Ben couldn’t deny that he had also really enjoyed the session. The implicit trust Alex showed him, allowing him to do what he wanted because he knew, without a doubt, that Ben would not harm him (in any way they hadn’t discussed). And that was just… it was a heady feeling to have that kind of power. But that wasn’t it, not  _ really _ . It was mostly the trust, and the fact that Alex was willing to lay himself bare (in more than one sense) to him. No one had  _ ever _ seen Alex like this, only Ben was able to get him to this point, so utterly and completely relaxed that he actually slept for a full ten hours. Ben wasn’t even sure if he had ever slept that long since he’d known him. 

Ben smiled as his eyes were drawn to the bruising that was starting around Alex’s neck (whoops, makeup and collared shirts might be necessary for a few days), and Ben couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful they looked, marking Alex as his. It sent a thrill up his spine just thinking about it. The vulnerability Alex had shown him, continued to show him. Ben was honored that Alex was willing to share that with him. He lightly traced over the bruises, not wanting to wake Alex, but unable to resist touching him any longer. Alex just sighed contentedly and made an attempt to snuggle in closer (it -adorably- didn’t work very well).

Well, if he was still that sleepy, there was no saying that Ben could lean in for a kiss now was there? He started at the base of Alex’s neck intending to just leave a kiss right in the center of the bruise, but Alex automatically tilted his head back, giving Ben more room, and  _ good christ  _ was that the hottest thing. Even mostly asleep, Alex just gave himself over to Ben. And if that thought didn’t just go straight to his dick. 

Ben continued to kiss at Alex’s neck as he started to run his hand along Alex’s side, nothing too much, just some gentle petting, knowing how much he loved it, no matter what kind of mood he was in. By this point Alex was making soft pleased sounds from the back of his throat. One of Alex’s hands found Ben’s hip, and held on. Ben nuzzled in closer rubbing his beard against Alex’s sensitive skin, eliciting a beautiful soft moan from him. He was glad he hadn’t shaved recently.

The next time Ben ran his hand down Alex’s side, he arched into his touch, rutting against his stomach. Good  _ christ _ , Alex reacting instinctively to his touch would never fail to send a shiver of want through him. It was definitely time to see if Alex was awake enough to check in with him.

Ben kissed at the hinge of Alex’s jaw, before whispering against his skin, “You want more, love?”

Alex gasped, hips jerking, “Yes,  _ please _ .”

Ben chuckled and left another kiss, palming Alex’s already hard cock through his pants, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

Ben dragged his hand up Alex’s stomach, relishing the way Alex’s body arched up against him, giving him an idea of what he wanted to do. Ben just positioned himself over Alex and laid down on top of him, holding back just enough of his weight so Alex could still move. He knew how much Alex loved pressure, and he didn’t want to do anything too intense after the previous session. So: make outs, and some good old fashioned rutting. 

Well, make outs when Ben wasn’t exploring wherever else he could reach with his mouth. One thing that was particularly lovely about this method: Alex would get increasingly loud as he went on, and Ben absolutely lived for Alex’s soft sounds, and moans, and gasps, his own name falling from his lips, sounding like a prayer. The thing was, Alex never really got  _ loud _ , not as loud as Ben knew himself to get, but he treasured every sound he could elicit from his partner. 

And good fucking  _ christ _ , the sounds Ben was reciving now was like goddamned music to his ears; a constant stream of sounds tumbling from him, still in that sleep rough voice. It was utterly beautiful. 

Occasionally Ben would take pity on him, and kiss him proper, which Alex leaned into like a man drowning. Alex’s hands were wandering as much as they could, running along Ben’s sides and back, up and over his shoulders, through his hair. It was like Alex wanted to touch every part of him, to know that Ben belonged to him as much as he belonged to Ben. 

It was during one of these that Alex had Ben distracted enough that he was able to maneuver his legs to wrap around Ben’s, and pull him closer. The cheeky bastard. That was fine though, Ben shifted his hips  _ just _ right to get Alex to gasp, hand tightening where it was currently held onto his bicep. Ben took the advantage to start kissing Alex’s neck again, making sure to rub his facial hair against his over sensitive skin  _ real _ good. Add beard burn to the marks all over Alex’s neck thank you very much. They were going to have to get some more concealer soon at this rate.

Ben couldn’t help but whisper against Alex’s skin, “Christ, you’re beautiful.” 

Alex’s responding whine was delectable, and a good indication that he was getting close. Loss of words were always a big check mark for that. To be fair, arching his head back as he rut against Ben with abandon didn’t go unnoticed either. 

Ben had a pretty good idea of what could finish Alex off, and he was very curious to see if he was correct. Ben licked a stripe across the increasingly sensitive bruise before dragging his teeth along the same line, and bit down gently. Turned out, he was correct in his assessment, because that sent Alex tumbling over the edge in a one, two, three hit combo, moaning with hips stuttering against him.

Ben continued to gently kiss along Alex’s neck as he came back to himself. It took quite some time, which pleased Ben greatly. 

“Certainly know how to wake a person up.” 

Ben chuckled against Alex’s skin, relishing how rough his voice was. 

“Good morning?” Ben kissed along Alex’s jaw.

Alex wrapped his arms tight around Ben, squeezing him briefly until he made a small ‘oof’ sound, and then let go. “You fucking know well it was.” After a moment of Ben’s continued soft kisses, “What about you?”

“Mmm? Can’t I just enjoy absolutely wrecking you for the fun of it?” Ben nuzzled against Alex’s temple, “Must I need reciprocation?”

“Well of course not, you can enjoy whatever you wish, but,” Alex tensed briefly, before quickly moving his arms horizontally, catching Ben off guard and swiping his arms from under him, and flipping them over much more smoothly than Ben would have imagined possible. “I just thought you might want some,” Alex squeezed his thighs from where they were wrapped around Ben’s waist, “reciprocation.”

Looking up at him, hair tousled, bruise dark against his pale skin, with added redness from his recent administrations… Ben found he couldn’t say no to that, no matter what he had just said.

Ben ran his hands up Alex’s thighs to wrap around his hips, “Alright, love. Show me what you’ve got.” 

Alex laughed in a way that could only be described as a sultry cackle. How?? Ben wasn’t entirely sure, but he somehow managed it.

“Oh, don’t you worry, darling, I’ll give you  _ exactly _ what you deserve.”

And oh, truer words had never been spoken, much to Ben’s delight.


End file.
